


Saturday Nights

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day 2, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Taakitz Week, kind of, kravitz is a competitive guy and has literally never heard of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Kravitz really really hates trivia night. The hosts have too much energy, the place is way too loud, and his team always loses. The thing is, he can't give up on going yet. No, first he's got to beat that stupid, smug, gorgeous elf from the next table over.





	Saturday Nights

“Welcome back, everybody, to Wonderland bar and grill’s weekly trivia night!” Two nearly identical elves stood at the front of the room, arms slung around each other as cheek to cheek they spoke into the microphone in perfect synchronization. If the boom of their voices didn’t demand that all eyes remain on them, their gaudy outfits assured no one looked away. “I’m Edward,” the one on the right chirped, only to be immediately followed by the one on the left. “And I’m Lydia!” Their voices rejoined as their hands shot into the air, dropping confetti from who knows where. “Now let’s get ready for some trivia!” They cackled at their own rhyme, the same rhyme they repeated week after week after week. Kravitz let out a quiet groan, his head falling against the table. 

There were less than ten teams in all, each with three members, sat at a lazy half circle of tables around a small stage. By now, Kravitz recognized all of the regulars by name. At table one, there were “The Sharks.” Table two was home to a team called “The Villains.” After them came “The Deities,” then Kravitz’s own team, “The Raven, The Raven, and The Ram,” and finally, the winners of every damn trivia night Kravitz had been to, “The Tres Horny Bois.” A few other groups were scattered around, mostly people he’d never seen before. 

Lydia and Edward explained the rules, coming around to each table and lying down a pencil and paper with more pageantry than was strictly necessary. Lydia stopped beside him, patting his back lightly. “Maybe you’ll all get it this time, dear. I don’t know how many times we’ve told you to start studying if you want that prize. Now, chin up,” she cooed, “The games about to start, and it looks like you’ve caught someone’s attention.” By the time Kravitz looked up, she was already gone, back at her twin’s side on the stage. He glanced around, curious as to who she meant, and as he turned to his left, his eyes locked with the elf’s from the table over. Taako. He was pretty sure his name was Taako. As soon as Taako noticed Kravitz had caught him staring, he coughed into his hand, turning away to talk with his friend, face red and ears pressed against the side of his head. Kravitz’s eyes narrowed and he huffed, turning back to his own team.

 

This wasn’t the first time he’d found Taako looking at him, and it frustrated him to no end. Maybe it was his competitive side getting the best of him, but he wasn’t a huge fan. Taako basically carried the Tres Horny Bois to first every week and knew it. His bragging after a win was endless, and every now and then, he’d look over at Kravitz with this big, goofy grin and give him two thumbs up. To him it read as a “Better luck next time. You’ll need it,” and while Kravitz didn’t really need the cheap plastic trophy and free round of drinks that came with winning, he was desperate to wipe that smug look off of Taako’s face some night.

 

The first round came and went with as little success as usual, despite their best efforts. Hurley and Sloane were never good for more than sports, and even that was basically limited to knowledge about racing. Kravitz could only answer the odd question here and there about books and history. He didn’t even know why they tried. 

“Alright, we’ve tallied up the scores for the first round, and you’ll never believe who’s taken the lead.” Edward and Lydia grin, holding up a notecard. From the table beside him Taako, who’s lounging back in his chair, feet propped up on the table lets out a loud “whoop” accompanied by laughter from his friends on either side. Kravitz glares. “That’s right folks, give it up for our very own Tres Horny Bois!” There are a few claps and quite a few groans, and Kravitz can feel that smugness just radiating off of Taako. Edward goes on to read the rest of the scores, finishing his list with “The Raven, The Raven and The Ram at 3 points.” Hurley and Sloane both let out quiet whoops of their own, less concerned with their scores than they are about having a good time. Lydia steals the microphone back. “Alright everyone, we’re going to take a quick break. Feel free to get up and stretch your legs, grab another drink, use the bathroom. Be back in ten minutes. Or else.”

Sloane is the first to get up, offering Hurley a hand. “Krav, we’re gonna hit up the bar and grab a few drinks. Do you want anything?” 

“God, yes, I’d kill for a drink. I’m not picky, just make it something strong.” He let his head fall back against the table.

Hurley snorted, punching his shoulder just a little too roughly. “Hey, come on, we’re getting better at this. We’ve gotten three right so far.”

“Three out of twenty is hardly an improvement. We’re never going to catch up to him. I mean them. I don’t get how they do it.”

“It’s better than last week. You’ve really got to get over this weird jealousy crush or whatever. We’ll be back.” 

“I’m not jealous,” he griped, but they were already gone. He sat there basically pouting for what felt like an eternity before a glass was set down in front of him, and the scraping of a chair beside him told him his friends must be back with his drink. He was about to sit back up when he heard a voice right by his ear.

“You in there, hot stuff?” 

Surprised, he sprung up, knocking heads with none other than Taako of the Tres Horny Bois. They both cursed, rubbing the spots where their skulls had collided. Kravitz immediately began to apologize. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? You surprised me, I didn’t mean to-“ Kravitz paused because Taako was…laughing?

“Well geez, kemosabe, I was about to offer you some brain power, but here you go trying to knock me out. Not sure I have many brain cells left after that.” He scooted a glass over to Kravitz filled with something purple and incredibly sparkly. “This is for you by the way. Hope you like grape.”

“Brain power? What? Uh, what exactly are you doing over here?” 

Taako grinned, taking to the seat next to him. Kravitz couldn’t help but notice as he basically spread his upper half across the whole table how comfortable Taako had made himself already. “Well, I did some chatting with your team and my team, and the judges, and we’ve decided to even the playing field a little bit.”

Kravitz blinked, looking over to Taako’s table where Hurley and Sloane now sat, chatting and smiling with the rest of his team like longtime friends. “…even the playing field?”

Taako snorted. “You doing okay? I was joking about killing brain cells, but maybe you did knock your head a little hard.” Taako smiled at him, and Kravitz felt something stir inside his chest. “I’m talking about us teaming up. You and me versus the four of them. What do you think?” Taako chewed at his bottom lip and leaned into him, waiting for an answer. 

“I- uh- okay.” 

The rest of the game went surprisingly smoothly. Without Taako at their side, the Tres Horny Bois were nothing and quickly lost their lead to the other teams and soon Kravitz and Taako were in the lead. Watching Taako do his thing was incredible, and Kravitz didn’t know how any one person could know so much and be so blasé about it. One second, he’d be chatting with Kravitz about this or that, and the next he was scrawling out an answer in perfect cursive without a second thought. Kravitz was absolutely enamored. 

After another hour or so of questions and a short break, Lydia and Edward reemerged with a small plastic trophy and a booklet of vouchers for free drinks, the coveted prize of the night. “And our winners are,” Taako drummed out a beat against Kravitz’s arm and he laughed, absentmindedly leaning into him a bit, “The Raven, The Raven, and the Ram! Or, well-“

Taako grinned. “Call us The Wizard and hmm,” he looked Kravitz over for a moment, “The Reaper.” When Kravitz looked like he was going to complain Taako just shrugged. “You’re dressed in all black and your buttons are skulls, babe. I don’t know what you want from me.”

Their prize was brought to them and Taako pushed it over to Kravitz. “Keep it. I’ve got enough of these shitty little things to build a new house.” 

“Ah, thank you. This was- this was a lot of fun.” Kravitz smiled at the trophy, noticing where their names had been drawn onto the front in sharpie. “Can I just ask you one thing?”

Taako waved his hand, “you just did, buddy.” 

“Why exactly did you come over here to help me? I’m no good at this, and it seems like your team kind of needs you.” 

“They’re just here for the fun of it, dude. Besides, I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks now and you will hardly look at me. This seemed like the best way to get to know you.”

“You’ve been-“ Kravitz felt his cheeks heating up. He might actually be an idiot. “Oh.”

“Mhmm,” Taako hummed, arms crossed over his chest, “good thing you’re hot I just might have given up by now. What do you say we keep this arrangement up, huh? I think Mags and Merle over there like your friends.” 

Kravitz nodded. Hurley and Sloane would be happy as long as they had a team, and honestly, they might have a better chance at climbing the trivia ranks with Magnus and Merle than with him. “I think that would be nice.” 

It didn’t strike Kravitz until he got home that now that he was teaming with Taako, there was absolutely no way he was ever going to beat him. Surprisingly, that was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Taakitz Week! I hope you all enjoyed. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my other fics!


End file.
